How I became Nanny Plum
by Rio storm
Summary: My take on how Nanny Plum came to be and why she and Holly are so close. Told in Nanny Plum's POV


I knew that what I was doing was wrong. Forget that it was absolutely immoral. I should have walked away but I didn't and now that is the reason I am in this predicament. This isn't an ordinary story and it doesn't have a happily ever after. This is my story on how I fell in love, how I was betrayed and how I lost my daughter Tulip.

This whole fiasco started on my 23rd birthday. Fairy Village was having a festival to celebrate the daughter of King and Queen Thistle; I was not celebrating. Exactly a year ago I came across King Thistle near the pond of frogs.

He seemed sad and I couldn't help but go to him. We sat near the pond all he did was talk about his forced marriage to Princess Thistle. All I could do was listen to him and in a way I could, sort of understand where he was coming from. I ran away from my home when I was told that my parents had picked a husband for me.

So every Wednesday evening we would meet at the frog pond. Then we would just talk and listen and I guess through just listening to him; I began to like him and eventually I was in love with him. I knew that it was stupid but… by then it was too late.

One Wednesday he grabbed my hand and led me deeper into the woods. I kept on asking "Where are we going?" and all he said was "We're almost there just be patient." We arrived at the bottom of a great oak tree. He stopped and then gently caressed my cheek before I could even say anything he kissed me and… I kissed him back.

This continued for months; I would meet him by the oak tree and he would kiss me. Eventually; I guess, things went out of control and the next thing I knew; I was pregnant and he was married to Princess or rather should I say Queen Thistle.

If I'm being honest, things actually became even worse. I was only a week ahead of Queen Thistle's pregnancy and King Thistle; the man I loved, broke things off with me and all he said was "I'm sorry Star but… I have come to realise that I love my wife however I will help you to support the child!"

I didn't listen though, I ran and I just kept on running; my blonde hair falling out of its bun and the tears stained my cheeks. I then used my magic to make a small house in the oak tree and that's where I gave birth to my daughter Tulip. She had bright blonde hair and violet eyes.

For the next month I would put Tulip to sleep and then go to work as a baker in fairy village. When my day finished I would return home to my daughter; it was a routine that worked for the two of us. If you remember what I said at the beginning that this is not a happy story; well it's not because three days later my world came crashing down.

I went to work as usual and then I came home, just it wasn't only my baby that was there but also Queen Marigold; let's just say that I thought she was about to murder me. Her snobby voice is still stuck in my ears to this day. "Hello Star. I am Queen Marigold and I heard about your affair with King Thistle." I tried to explain but she wouldn't let me "Don't bother and besides I don't care about that. You see my sister gave birth to her first child Holly; who is just a month younger than your baby and she looks just like little Tulip here. Well you see Holly fell ill and I promised to look after her whilst her parents are away. The poor thing; she didn't make it. "

I had no idea where this was leading but I knew that it was good, she continued to speak whilst I was thinking "That's why I want to swap the babies. My sister wants her child to survive and as for me; I want you to learn a lesson about fraternising with King Thistle". I lost control of my anger yet even though I am exceptionally great with magic; I was no match for Marigold.

When I woke after the fight, my house was destroyed and my darling Tulip gone. I left and wondered deeper and deeper into the forest. That's when I came upon a witch, she noticed my tears and asked me what was wrong. For the first time in a year, I felt like I could trust someone again. I told her my story and she sat there quietly listening.

Eventually she asked me "Even though it is too late to claim your daughter back; do you still want to be part of her life?" I nodded my head. She told me to stand up and close my eyes. I did and when I opened them I was outside the Little Castle.

Queen Thistle walked towards me "You must be the new nanny!" "That's me…" I replied hesitantly. She lead me into the castle telling me about what needed to be done. As we walked past a mirror; I saw that my blonder hair was now black and my green dress was purple, almost like a Plum.

Eventually she looked at me "I'm sorry but I don't think I caught your name?" I looked at her; the woman who won the heart of my love, the woman who was now the mother to my baby Tulip, who was now her daughter Holly. I knew that this was my one and only chance of being part of my child's life.

Clearing my throat I looked directly into her eyes "Plum, my name is Plum but for now on your Majesty please call Nanny Plum". From that day on everything changed; Tulip was now Princess Holly and I was now known as Nanny Plum.


End file.
